Up & Down
by Ayumu Foxtail-chan
Summary: AU. The Industry, dreams, success, everything had its ups and downs. That's just how life was; it was what made it interesting. However, nothing had prepared Lucy Heartfilia for the veritable rollercoaster of ups and downs she'd be thrown upon after inadvertently making a rival of singer superstar Natsu Dragneel. That, and then somehow falling for him in the process. ―NaLu
1. Prologue

**Hello there and welcome to my story! :D As you might've guessed from the summary, this is going to be an Idol!AU. I've seen quite a few NaLu ones on here (never read any), however, I do have a few twists and turns to make this one unique, I believe. *snickers* I'm quite excited. Plus, you can't go wrong with NaLu, right? XD**

 **Anyway, so just a little prologue. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Leading to the End of the Beginning**_

 _Music had always been a constant influence in my life. A constant thing that I could laugh over, that I could sway to, that I could trust. Always. It held so many different emotions, and every song seemed to affect people differently._

 _How long had I been absolutely enthralled by it? Would nineteen years sound crazy? It does seem as if I was in love with the lyrical tunes from the time I was born._

 _It's really one of the only things I have to remember my mother by. She had a lovely voice, so melodic and enchanting that I remember sitting by her side as she hummed, whistled, and crooned different songs to me, absolutely enraptured by her voice._

 _She taught me a few from her own childhood. She sang a few she made up on the spot, and some she'd written in her own teenage days when she'd been just as in love with music as I was now. No matter the song, it seemed all music led back to her._

 _It stayed like that for most of my life, even after she passed. I heard music, and I thought of her. I thought of her, and I heard music. They went hand-in-hand. And so that's what music was to me. It was family. It was comfort. It was something absolutely strong and steady and something I could get totally lost in._

 _I'd never been interested in pursuing it as more than a hobby until I was around fourteen or so, I guess. I saw people on TV singing, and different shows which broadcasted amateur singers from across the continent. I would enjoy the music, however… it felt a little weird to me._

 _Music was personal, it was something to soothe my worries and to put my feelings into words, not something to present to the world._

 _However, the more I thought, and as the years dragged on, I realized that perhaps I'd been looking at it all wrong._

 _It wasn't broadcasting songs out to the public for attention. It wasn't for fame or to be seen on a screen. These people that I'd frowned at, wondering why they'd ever plaster on a smile and sing their songs for their time in the spotlight, perhaps weren't doing it for those reasons._

 _Maybe, they were doing it for people like me. Children like me who sat and listened, and memorized the lyrics and swayed, and sang until they couldn't sing any longer. Maybe they sang so that people would have those songs, and that maybe it'd hit one person strong. Maybe the lyrics to one of those songs would strike right into someone's heart, and they would feel so moved that they weren't able to ever forget it. Just as I had with my mother's songs._

 _It was then, at the age of fourteen that I sat up straight, a new light in my eyes as I suddenly saw a path bright and glowing out ahead of me. I wanted to be a singer. Yes. That's exactly what I wanted._

 _And so I'd set off on that "journey" which seemed more like just one, long uphill battle. Although, I wouldn't say I disliked a single second of it._

 _I was going to make it big, share my songs, and my mother's songs, or even just my joy for music with the world and influence someone. Even if it was just one person, I would, and I would spread the happiness that music gave me with everyone else. I'd share it, and make people feel good._

 _There wasn't really much more in life that I could think would be better._

 _Coffee shops, talent shows, bars, and amateur band openings became my life. I played every night, sometimes for more hours than I could even remember in my sleep-deprived state from staying up for days on end, just to make it to the next show, singing sometimes to crowds of only ten, some so drunk they wouldn't know music from the sound of a car horn. But it was worth it._

 _It was worth it when I'd finish and the people would clap, or the bartender would give me a nod and whisper under his breath that 'wow, she was really good'. It was all worth the struggle, just for those brief yet amazing moments._

 _I lived and breathed everything musical for four straight years. I grew comfortable in those shops and bars that at first had intimidated me. I grew to know the other singers who sat and played before or after me. And while no, it wasn't what I had pictured when I first started out, it was… perfect for then. Plus, through those tough times I'd made more memories than it seemed my brain could hold. However, those are tales for another day._

 _I'd heard horror stories of the industry from those I'd met. The big record companies trashing even the best of singers for not being absolutely perfect. How you could go your entire life as a good singer and not get a single prospect for some sort of deal. I'd been told hundreds of times by other musicians I met that it was tough. Beyond tough. It was impossible._

 _You couldn't just be good. You couldn't just be great. You had to be legendary._

 _If I said during those four years I never had my doubts, or second guessed myself, I would've been lying. There had been big ups and downs, some days when I was more determined than ever and some when I could barely pull myself out of bed._

 _Father had no intention of supporting me and my ambitions, but allowed me to stay under his roof until my eighteenth birthday, on which he promptly told me it was time for me to spread my wings and move out. Those weren't his exact words, of course, but they meant the same thing._

 _No, it wasn't such a big thing. I had sort of expected it. Father was awfully strict, after all, and while he wished the best for me somewhere deep down, he also wanted me to do things on my own._

 _However, it was a bit of a heavy load to carry, knowing that the only living family I had left, didn't support me. That was when the times seemed bad, and I'd have to sit and take a deep breath, reminding myself that wherever my mother was now, she was_ definitely _cheering me on. And that thought always made things seem a little… less grim._

 _Yes, four years and nothing. No one noticed me. No one looked at the letters I sent. Nothing._

 _I'd heard those horror stories of rejection and I began to think that maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Not that I'd give up, of course, just… I maybe needed to set my sights lower._

 _It seemed it was almost at that exact moment that the stars aligned and I finally received a letter in the mail. The letter that I truly believed would change my life._

 _I was lucky, I guess, only having to struggle for a few years before I finally had my shot. I was absolutely positive some of the friends I'd made were so jealous their faces turned purple. Some were nearly three times my age and hadn't ever had a prospect for their "big break"._

 _So yeah, I was lucky. I had those ups and downs, and the crazy life of hopping from bar to bar with nothing but a microphone and a guitar, but those years defined me, in a way. They did prepare me, if nothing more, and I wouldn't have traded them for the world._

* * *

 **0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

Lucy pressed her hands to the glass of the backseat car window, leaning as close to it as she could and looking out and up at the towering building beside the car. There was an entire parking lot between the building and the car and yet she still couldn't look up high enough to see the top.

The window fogged in puffs as her breath heated the glass. Wow. She'd never seen a building so magnificent. Even if she _could_ just barely see the outline of it against the pitch black night sky.

"FT Industries," she said to herself quietly, marveling. The sign was a bright yellow neon, nearly halfway up the skyscraper and shining brightly like it promised to be all it was cracked up to be. What did FT Industries do? Hell, what _didn't_ they do? They had their own television network, radio station, they held concerts and shows of the highest caliber, cranked out superstars like they were perfectly baked cookies from a magical oven, held various fashion shows and music video tapings- Well… the gist of the situation was that they were great. At least… that's what she always heard.

And she couldn't believe she was _this_ close to it.

Man, if she was getting this excited over being next to it, she worried about her sanity if she was actually inside. Her eyes bugged at the thought and she had to quickly scoot away from the window to try and curb her excitement.

Plus, at this point if she went in she'd promptly be kicked out.

Maybe she'd been "discovered", however that didn't mean she was some household name. Actually… she wasn't even a name yet. She was just some nobody singer that hadn't even made her debut yet. Although… that was to come soon. At least that's what Erza had been reassuring her about for the past week. Yes, the preparation was over and she was about to make her debut.

Lucy was about to be a star.

She bit her tongue to keep from letting out a squeal. It was all coming together. Although, with that excitement came a wave of a case of nerves like she'd never experienced before. What if she screwed up on her debut? That was all anyone knew of her. That was the one and only first impression she'd get and if she botched it? ...Well… she shouldn't worry about that yet. That was still a little ways away, anyway.

She was snapped out of her nervous excitement as the door on her left clicked and swung open.

Erza had been inside of the building, attending to… whatever business she had with the Industry. Lucy wasn't sure, and when she'd asked, Erza had waved it off quickly, telling her she needn't worry. She'd waited patiently in the car, being as it was her one and only ride home and she didn't have much of a choice.

Erza slipped in beside Lucy with a sigh, closing the door and patting the back of the seat in front of her twice. The driver gave her a polite nod before shifting into gear and smoothly guiding the car out of the parking lot and back onto the now almost deserted main road. It really was getting late.

"You alright?" Lucy asked with a yawn, eyeing Erza. She looked a little frazzled, a few hairs out of place and her head leaned back with her eyes closed. Erza was always so composed; it was a little rare to see her seemingly exhausted like this.

"Mm," was the reply she received, Erza opening one of her eyes. "It's just been a long day. But then again, you should be feeling the same." She offered a smile.

Lucy nodded. It _had_ been a long day. Rushing here and there after Erza, attending meetings with people she didn't know but assumed she probably should learn the names of, and basically just smiling and looking pretty while Erza did all the talking.

She got that Erza was her manager, and her agent, but still… she figured maybe she could've at least let her introduce herself.

However, she most definitely was _not_ complaining. Erza was the one who scouted her, and she was also quite possibly the best damn manager Lucy could've asked for. She supported her unlike anyone she'd known before, and she believed in her, which was… intoxicating, in a way. She had a bit of a scary streak when she was crossed, but in some ways Lucy thought that perhaps that'd come in handy. If someone refused her a stage, she could easily see Erza stepping in and intimidating whoever it was until they caved.

Lucy bit her cheek to keep from snorting. Yeah, it could definitely come in handy. Maybe that's how Erza had gotten her name known in the business, and gotten so successful. Well… maybe not as successful as Lucy had originally thought.

Erza, the founder and president of Scarlet Inc. embodied everything Lucy thought a manager should be. She was strong, beautiful, and unbelievably cunning. Not only that, but compassionate and she loved with the fire of a million flames.

She hadn't heard of Scarlet Inc., or of Erza, before she'd been discovered. However after she'd been pulled under the fiery-haired woman's wing, she learned of some of her current and past clients. She managed a few of the names Lucy had on her walls. Bands and singers that she owned CDs of, as well as one of the absolute biggest and most popular bands of the current day. 'The Slayers' seemed to be taking Fiore by storm. Every girl appeared to know at least one of their songs, as well as have a favorite band member, and guys seemed to almost worship them. With such big names in Erza's agency, Lucy had been surprised she'd never heard of it before.

Of course, Erza had many clients, some of which Lucy had never heard of before, and some waiting for their debut, just like herself. However it seemed Erza had… taken a specific liking to Lucy.

Erza was the president of Scarlet Inc., therefore she had some input and ultimately the final say on a lot of things her singers and other talent did. However, she had smaller managers that branched out and worked underneath her, managing a few of the clients and ultimately becoming much closer with them than Erza would ever be. However, Lucy didn't have a manager like that. Erza was her manager. As far as she knew she was the only one rather than the hit band 'The Slayers' that Erza managed directly.

She felt honored, and maybe a little scared, but never really got up the nerve to ask why. From things Erza said, it seemed like she'd just somehow related to something in Lucy, or maybe she just hit it off with her like a friend. Lucy didn't know, but what she _did_ know was that Erza believed she would make it big, and that she had somehow gotten the honor of having the president of the company nearly all to herself.

So long story short, she wouldn't complain.

"I'm looking forward to some good sleep tonight," Lucy sighed, looking back out the window as Erza closed her eyes again, her head rocking slightly as the car jostled over bumps in the road.

"Wish I could say the same," Erza sighed.

Lucy's eyebrow raised and she peered back over her shoulder. "Hm?"

Erza shook her head on the seat, not bothering to open her eyes. "We're taking you back to your hotel, and then I have one last stop before the day's over." She groaned loudly, sounding as if her quiet mood wasn't only because she was tired.

"What stop?"

"Blue Pegasus," Erza ground out, her eyebrows pinching. "Unfortunately… I'm having to turn one of my talents over to them."

Lucy's head tilted in confusion. "Blue Pegasus?"

"BP Showroom," Erza clarified.

Lucy's eyes widened involuntarily for two different reasons. One, she'd never known what the 'BP' in BP Showroom had stood for, and two… she couldn't imagine Erza turning one of her own over to another talent agency. Sure, BP Showroom was a name Lucy had definitely heard of, what with all their male idols, however… Lucy just couldn't imagine why anyone would want to leave.

It was as if Erza read her mind. "I'm actually turning them over voluntarily."

That seemed even more surprising. "Really? Why? Who?"

Erza's lips pursed as she raised her head, looking over to Lucy wearily. "It's not that I want to, really, it's just… I think they're getting a little too big, and with all the other clients I have… I just think it'd be better for their growth if they went to a different agency. They'd get more attention that way, some new ideas, new writers, everything. It pains me to lose them, but I know it'll be for the best. Nothing would bring me more joy than to see them succeed even more than they have now." Her eyes took on a dreamy glaze and her mouth curved into a distant smile.

Lucy made a face. It seemed like a decent enough reason, Erza did always care for her clients. "But who is it?" Lucy repeated.

"The Slayers," Erza said, sinking a little farther down in her seat. Lucy had never seen Erza slump before, let alone sit with her eyes closed. Usually she was so professional she practically smelled like authority. It was sort of nice to see her unwind a bit… However also a bit unnerving.

All of the oddly placid behavior aside… she hadn't just seriously said that, had she?

"The Slayers?!" Lucy nearly screeched, the car swerving momentarily as she scared the wits out of the driver who quickly apologized. "Are you kidding?!" she said through clenched teeth.

Erza frowned. "No, I'm very serious."

Lucy was positive had anyone else in the agency talked to Erza as she just had they'd have gotten a firm smack to the face. However Erza didn't seem too phased. She really had taken a liking to her, hadn't she? And while that was extremely relieving, Lucy was so flabbergasted she could barely form a sentence.

"Bu-Who-Wh-Aren't they your biggest client?"

Erza nodded. "Yes, by far."

"Well then why the hell are you willingly giving them up?!" This was seriously insane. With how big that band was now, Erza should be doing all she could to keep them with her, not send them elsewhere.

Erza looked out the corner of her eye wearily. "I just told you why. They will hit a dead end with me soon. They need someone else. Besides, their schedule is really wearing me out. I can only focus on so many things at once." Lucy stared blankly at her, as if she truly didn't comprehend the words. Which honestly… she didn't. "Look, if it's the fate of the company you're worried about, don't fret. Scarlet will be just fine even without 'The Slayers'."

Lucy shook her head. "It's not that… I just… I can't believe you'd give them up for reasons like that." She sat back in her seat, slouching and shaking her head. It was admirable… seriously admirable, but still…

Lucy could hear the smile in Erza's voice. "Two of the members are close friends. I knew them long before either one became famous, and before I ever opened a company of my own. I really want them to succeed, no matter who it's with."

The completely contented tone in Erza's voice put some of Lucy's skepticism to rest. She hadn't known Erza knew any of the band members personally, and while Lucy didn't know what sort of person Erza was inside and out, she was slowly beginning to understand. Lucy knew she herself would do something like that for a friend. A close one, anyway. And if it was a personal matter, as it seemed from what Erza said, it was not her place to input. Although, it still seemed a little crazy.

She nodded, knowing Erza had seen the motion.

"Anyway, I'm headed over to BP to sign some paperwork and send them on over. They'll be there so…," she sighed deeply, "I'm sure it'll be exhausting. Plus, I have to meet the president." Erza's entire face paled, all the way down her neck.

"Exhausting because the band's there?"

Erza waved a hand to dismiss her. "Long story."

Fair enough. Lucy looked back out the window, eyebrows raised as she watched the passing scenery. She could already see the headlines in the next few days. They'd be exclaiming that everyone's favorite band was transferring companies. There would be skepticism, undoubtedly, over whether the band was going downhill, or hitting a new era, or if their music would be any good after the move. And of course the usual rumors and craziness about why they'd left and who left who, the band or Erza. Lucy felt tired just thinking about it.

She turned back to Erza who had resumed her place, resting her head on the back of her seat. "Hey," she said carefully. "You know you could skip my stop. If it'd be alright I think it might be kinda fun to meet the band. I've never run into them before."

Erza made a sound, her eyelids seemingly glued shut with sleep. "Really? I figured you all had met somewhere along the way."

Lucy shook her head even though she knew Erza couldn't see. "Nope."

"Are you a fan? I've never heard you talk of them before."

She shook her head again. "No, not really. I mean… yeah, no not really. Of course, you can't go really anywhere nowadays without learning a little more about them. So I suppose I know enough to know what they do and who they are. Just enough to be curious." Information on each of 'The Slayers' members' had nearly been shoved down her throat. Whether it was that the twins were cat-lovers or that Gajeel had a bust of himself in his own home made out of iron, TVs, magazines, everything seemed to be screaming information and new finds about them. Plus, she had heard and knew a few of their songs. Who didn't?

Erza shrugged. "I don't see why not. If you really are interested in meeting them, I'm sure they'd want to meet you too."

Lucy smiled. "Thanks. Plus I'll get to meet this BP President then?" She grinned wider as Erza's complexion paled again at the mention. There was definitely something there between Erza and the BP president… although Lucy couldn't harbor a guess as to what.

"Mm," Erza replied, tapping on the back of the driver's seat and ignoring Lucy's remark as completely as she could. "Go on ahead to BP first, please."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 **0=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

 _It'd seemed sort of innocent then, and in all reality it was. I was curious about meeting the band that I'd heard so much about, and the only other talent that was directly managed by Erza._

 _However, little did I know what sort of gigantic can of worms I'd opened with that request…_

 _The four years until I was discovered was a rollercoaster of unbelievable heights. However, the one I was going to be thrown upon starting then, when I met the band, met_ him, _and made my debut was one that I was definitely_ not _expecting or prepared for._

 _The industry and the fame, but ultimately_ he _was going to strap me in for one hell of a rollercoaster ride._

 _Looking back would I have chosen not to go, if I knew what would happen? … No._

 _It was a rollercoaster… but just like all rides that terrify. They're scary, they twist you, spin you, jostle you, threaten to throw you from the tracks, and while you're scared witless, questioning your own sanity in agreeing to go on them… they're also mind-bogglingly fun. Take the good with the bad? Or maybe just take the ecstasy with the frustration._

 _Either way, little did I know that from that moment on my world was going to be turned upside down… and flipped in every which direction._

* * *

 _The 100 Prompts Up to 100 MCs Challenge - 80 - inopportune & the Another Mega-Prompts Challenge - song prompts #101 - Rollercoaster (Bean)_

 **So there it is! I hope you enjoyed! Only the prologue will have little bits from Lucy's POV, just as a little way to get going. And of course, I'm sure Natsu will make a little appearance next chapter. XD Gotta get this show on the road, ne?**

 **I'm hoping that this story will have some humor in it, as well as romance and whatnot. It's always fun to have a little humor in stories. At least I think so anyway. If you're confused about anything feel free to ask. Although, there will be more showing Lucy's past happenings, some more info about Erza's business, and all that good stuff in the future to clear a few things up. :D**

 **Anyway, I'd absolutely love to hear what you thought ot if! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! AUs are my fave, so it's always exciting to know I'm not the only one.. and that I didn't botch it too badly. XD**

 **~Foxail-chan**


	2. The First Meeting

**Hiya and welcome to the second- er... first, chapter! :D As the title suggests, Lucy and Natsu meet, although I'm hoping _how_ it happens will surprise you. ;3 She also gets to meet BP's President, so that should be fun. XD Anyway, this chapter is a little more carefree than the last, and most likely the story'll stay that way, of course getting more serious in certain parts. ;D**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The First Meeting**_

Lucy had never seen the physical building for BP Showroom and as the car smoothly rounded a corner, signaling into a parking lot, her mouth fell open. Not only could this stupidly large building be seen most likely miles away, but it _had_ to be using up about ninety percent of the city's electricity.

The entire thing was covered with lights, some flashing, some fading for a while before blinking back on, some shining bright and steady, all different colors, and all spelling out the company's name along with their logo: the silhouette of a horse's head with two lines that curved up like wings on either side of it. Flashy? Tacky? Bold? Lucy had no idea what to call it.

There was also an electronic billboard sitting beside the building, flashing their client's names and pictures of the stars, slowly scrolling through all their top talent. Lucy had to admit it looked strikingly like a casino broadcasting who was performing… and honestly the BP Showroom building sort of looked like a casino with that many flashing lights.

Had she not been so bug-eyed looking at it she probably would've laughed; she'd really nailed the comparison on that one.

Lucy was snapped out of her small daze as Erza cleared her throat. She whirled around, looking a tad embarrassed she'd spaced out for that long over a sign. One day her name would be on a sign like that… She'd have to make sure she didn't stop and stare at it like a dazed idiot, which just how she was staring at this one; that'd get a lot of unwanted attention. "Sorry," she said quietly, her eyes trailing to the floor of the car.

Erza's lips curled into a smile. "I just wanted to warn you of their President… and his… posse." She made a face at her own words. "They're a little on the odd side, so just be prepared." The car smoothly rolled alongside the sidewalk, the driver quickly parking the car at the curb and hurrying to get out and open Erza's door for her.

Lucy's eyebrows pinched in confusion and she opened her mouth to question further on how this president was "odd", but Erza shook her head, and Lucy got the feeling that she'd just have to see for herself.

Erza thanked the driver as she carefully stepped outside and Lucy went ahead and took the initiative to let herself out. She always found it a little awkward when the door was opened for her. Plus, she had to admit she was a little eager to meet not only 'The Slayers' now, but also the president of BP and his… Had Erza called them a posse?

Her eyes wandered back up to the building as she closed the car door behind her, nervously smoothing out her clothes. If they were anything like this highly gaudy sign, she was sure she'd be in for an interesting night. She had no idea how long they were going to stay, but she assumed it would be at least a little while. Signing papers usually sounded like something simple but took a lot longer than expected.

Erza walked to her side, nodding for her to follow as she started off toward the front door. "C'mon, I'm sure the boys would like to meet you, as well."

Lucy blinked, quickly stumbling after her. God, she'd almost forgotten about them. Now it seemed this President was overshadowing the most popular band around. That took some talent… even if he'd only overshadowed them in her own thoughts. Erza reached the sleek, black glass doors first, heaving one open and motioning for Lucy to go through.

She muttered a quick 'thank you' and shuffled inside, only to be bombarded by what she was positive was the only interior on the face of the planet that could outshine that sign outside. " _EH?_ " she breathed a little louder than she'd meant.

Thick, dark red carpeting lined the floors, walls, and ceiling as if it'd been sold in a tube that perfectly fit in the hallway. There was no lobby, no room, no… _anything_ that signaled they'd just entered a business. Lucy felt as if she'd walked through a doorway that led straight into someone's hallway in their house… That was, if someone had the worst taste in the world.

There were gold frames hanging every few inches on the wall, signed pictures of BP's clients sitting inside. Little blue lights lined each of the frames, flashing spastically and leaving tiny dots of color in Lucy's vision. In looking up and down the hallway it seemed there were a few metallically painted gold doors that went goodness knew where, with an extremely tacky-looking fake plant on both sides of all the doors. Not to mention that it smelled as if a pastry shop and a floristry had blown up inside.

And to contrast all of the extremely big, bright, and attention-grabbing décor, faint elevator music tinkled out through the air, giving off some odd sense of stepping into another dimension.

And before she could even get her wits about her, Erza placing a hand on her shoulder as if to say, 'I know. I told you it'd be like this', a loud and rather commanding voice pierced the air. Erza visibly flinched at the sound and Lucy could've sworn the very mighty Erza Scarlet cowered behind her a little.

Lucy caught movement out of the corner of her right eye and before she knew it, four drastically different men had come sprinting down the hallway, screeching to a stop in front of her and Erza, striking poses that she was positive had been rehearsed.

The one in front, who was considerably older and shorter than the other three spoke first. "Erza, my darling, I offer my apologies for our tardiness." He took a slight bow, the men behind him following suit.

Speaking of suits… what was he wearing? It was all a light and shiny blue, his tie, his jacket, his vest, his pants, even his shoes were the exact same shade of blue. And he was… probably the most intriguing-looking person she'd ever met. As he straightened from his bow he shot both her and Erza a wink, flipping his hair out of his face dramatically. He had cheekbones that could cut glass and a chin bigger than a tennis ball. All in all he wasn't anywhere near attractive, yet he acted like he was the most debonair and handsome man to have ever walked the face of the Earth.

He twirled then, spinning towards them and without any hesitation, grabbed one of Erza's hands. He went to a knee, kissing the top. "It's been too long, my dear." He reached inside of his suit pocket, coming back out with a rose which he held up as an offering.

"Eh?…," Lucy peeped, her eyes trailing up to gauge Erza's reaction. She found that the same blood-drained look Erza had had in the car when mentioning the President of BP matched the one on her face now… She looked as if she wanted to throw up and faint all at the same time. Wait… so was this the President? Oh surely not-

Before she could even begin to question it, the other three men sprung into action, creating some odd triangle around her, all holding a hand out to her in offering. "What's happening?" Lucy breathed to herself as she recoiled slightly, her eyes darting back and forth to all of their hands.

The one on her left spoke first. "We didn't know the great Lucy Heartfilia would be gracing us with her presence today." He gave her a charismatic smile. "I'm Hibiki; pleased to make your acquaintance."

Before she had time to answer, the smallest of the trio had grabbed one of her hands. "I don't know, I'd say perhaps we're being graced with the presence of an angel instead," he cooed. "My name is Eve." He then lightly kissed the top of her hand just as the older man had done to Erza. Lucy's impulse was to pull away but she willed herself to stay still; she didn't want to be rude. Plus, these names rang a bell… There were a trio of models that were well-known from BP and she swore she remembered one of their names being Hibiki… and Eve sounded like it fit too.

Eve let go of her hand in a seemingly reluctant manner and Lucy's eyes trailed to the third, almost as if she expected him to say something even cheesier than the other two had. It was pretty clear they'd rehearsed this, although she was positive it hadn't been rehearsed specifically for her.

Actually, that made a little more sense. If she remembered correctly that modeling trio was known for their flirtatious and playboy-like ways… BP hosted only male talent, and while their clients were as diverse as they got, a lot of them acquired reputations for being… well… _well-versed_ with women.

And just as Lucy'd guessed, the last member spoke up. He was surprisingly soft-spoken and almost looked a little embarrassed as he mumbled, "And my name is Ren. We're honored to host a lady like yourself and would be happy to attend to anything you need." He scratched his cheek aimlessly, his eyes focused anywhere but on her. Lucy wasn't entirely sure if he really was shy, or if he was putting on an act to play a part. It was like these three embodied three different preferences: a charismatic and confident boy, a cute and childish one, and a shy but masculine presence… No wonder they were loved by the ladies; they had something for whatever type the fan was into.

Lucy blinked, somehow managing to speak up despite her surprise. "Ah, thanks…? I guess?" She laughed awkwardly, looking over to Erza with a silent 'help me' written all over her face.

Erza still looked half-dead and mechanically cleared her throat. "L-Lucy, this is Ichiya, the President of BP." Her voice was devoid of any life and Lucy had to admit she was a tad worried for Erza's well-being. Male suiters weren't really Erza's thing and it seemed this display of affection given to her by such a tiny and eccentric man was too much for her to comprehend.

Ichiya nodded, snapping his fingers once and taking a step back. Ren, Eve, and Hibiki nearly flew back to his side, all putting one arm behind their back and one held out across their chest as if they were butlers and holding a hand towel. "Ah, yes, it is an honor to meet you," Ichiya nodded, giving Lucy another wink which she was sure was supposed to be enticing. "We didn't know we would be joined by you tonight, my dear. We are truly privileged." He bowed again and the other three followed in suit. "As you've heard these are our Trimens, Ren, Hibiki, and Eve. Feel free to ask them for anything to make your stay here as comfortable as possible."

Everything he said sort of sounded like an advertisement. And had she not known better, Lucy would've sworn she just walked into a hotel with the pitch he'd just given. At least she'd been right in guessing that Ichiya's "posse" was indeed the famed trio of models. She felt a little like giving herself a high-five. She figured she needed to know the names and faces of people she might be working with in the future… Although, she highly doubted models would be her coworkers… But still, she'd accurately identified them. Good for her.

That being said, it didn't make her feel any less uncomfortable. The music in the background was calming but everything else from the flashing lights to the fact that the BP president was a smooth-talking guy that sort of gave her the creeps was just too weird. Part of her regretted asking to come. She seriously believed she could've gone her entire life without having the experience she'd just had, and could've died happy.

And as if they'd read her mind, the four men straightened, dropping the clearly planned poses, instead opting for more normal postures. Ichiya cleared his throat. "Anyway, Erza. My dear I believe we have some paperwork to finalize. It'll be right this way." He bowed again, this time looking more natural as he held his arm out to the right, revealing the way to go.

Lucy was a little grateful to look up and find Erza still looking just as uncomfortable as _she_ felt. Erza moved strikingly like a robot as she turned in the direction Ichiya pointed. Gracefully, the four men sashayed ahead, leading the way toward what Lucy assumed would be some sort of conference room.

Lucy swallowed. She had to admit she was even more nervous about meeting the members of 'The Slayers' than she had been before. She wasn't entirely sure what the hell had just happened in meeting Ichiya and the other three, but it'd definitely not been what she'd expected. Although, by the way Erza acted around them and how she spoke of the President before… Well, it sounded as if it was a real handful in dealing with them, and she now knew why. He was just… odd. The building was just… odd. Everything about this place just reeked 'odd' and made her feel a little uncomfortable. At least she wasn't the only one; maybe everyone –not just she and Erza- felt that way when they came here.

And as sad as it was to say, it seemed it was all just getting odder. The gold doors came methodically on either side of the hallway as they walked, the fake plants still on either side of the door, but more items began appearing. A trashcan shaped like a bear placed in seemingly the middle of nowhere. A jukebox which would've been something more expected, had it not been decked out as a fish tank, colorful pink fish that looked rather ferocious swimming around inside. Even a chandelier, hanging from the ceiling as they turned a slight bend, the crystals shining the colors of the rainbow with what looked to be letters inside of each. Had Lucy had enough time she would've stopped as she was positive that those letters had to spell out some sort of saying or… _something_.

She was reminded again of the fact that she didn't know how long they'd be here as they passed a gold water fountain sprouting randomly out of the wall, nowhere near a bathroom or anything else that would go hand-in-hand with it. She hadn't eaten in nearly twelve hours and while she'd been so distracted by meetings, then getting to look upon FT Industries, and now with getting to meet many different people she'd only heard about, she now had a second of silence as they walked to finally realize exactly _how_ hungry she was. Maybe this would take hours. She'd die of starvation if that were the case.

She gently nudged Erza with her elbow. "Sorry but… is there anything to eat anywhere near here?" She gave her a sheepish smile. Lucy, while she did feel rather comfortable around Erza, also knew that she should respect her. Asking her for food like a child would their mother was a little embarrassing and she hoped Erza wouldn't be irritated by the request.

Instead, a warm smile graced Erza's face and she nodded, looking back over her shoulder and pointing back the way they came. "If you follow the hallway until it changes from red to blue, take the last right before it changes and there should be a vending machine. I'm sure you can find something there."

"Thanks," Lucy whispered, her expression nearly dripping with gratitude.

Erza nodded again. "We'll just be up ahead a ways. There should be a plaque on the door that says 'Ichiya Kotobuki' on it. You can't miss it." Erza paled again suddenly, audibly swallowing. "And… hurry, will you?"

Thank God. Lucy wasn't the only one absolutely traumatized by these men. She nodded. "I will. Thanks again!" She turned on her heel, walking back the way they'd come at a brisk pace until she was sure she was out of sight. She relaxed finally, stopping and taking a deep breath. She had no idea how to process the odd personality of the President and the professional flirtation of the other three. She had to admit it was nice to be alone and able to gather her thoughts.

Her stomach rumbled and she shook her head, resuming her trek to the vending machine. She highly doubted that she'd ever come back here, anyway. It wasn't often that a talent from one agency visited another, unless they were transferring or participating in some sort of event hosted by the other. She didn't know what her career would hold but she knew she wouldn't be transferring –what with it being all male and very weird- and although she didn't know if she'd be partaking in an event hosted by BP, she knew that she'd probably strive to avoid it from now on.

Her eyes wandered the walls as she walked in near silence, the tinkling of the classical music making just enough noise to make it so it wasn't eerie. She looked at the portraits, picking out a few names she knew and trying to read the signatures of those she didn't. Actors, singers, models, chefs, artists, BP seemed to have someone in every major profession as long as it was something showy. Lucy had to admit she was surprised how composed all of the men in the photos looked. They looked so normal as compared to their President.

Lucy's stomach growled again, this time in excited anticipation as she spotted up ahead, the thick carpet that adorned the walls, ceiling, and floors –it continued down the entirety of the hallway- hitting a seam, beyond it the same carpet, this time blue, continuing on. Whoever had decorated this place deserved to be fined. They had zero taste whatsoever. In fact, they probably had taste in the negatives at this point.

So up ahead and to the right was where Erza had said the vending machine was. Her pace quickened but before she turned the corner she stopped dead in her tracks, her ears perking up as she swore she heard a voice.

"C'mon… c'mon ya stupid…sonofa… get out of there…" The chants came almost rhythmically as someone hissed to themselves under their breath in frustration. It took a moment, but Lucy finally placed the sound and deducted that it was someone just around the corner, muttering to themselves. It was too loud to be behind any door.

She wasn't sure whether she should continue on like she hadn't heard anything or leave the person alone until they were done… doing whatever they were doing. What _were_ they doing?

Lucy inched forward, trying to be as quiet as she could as she peeked around the corner. She saw the vending machine Erza had been talking about. It was huge, towering over the cursing man in front of it. Wait… was that…

Lucy's eyes bugged. That pink hair was unmistakable anywhere, let alone the fact that he was supposed to be here, anyway, since his band was being signed over. Natsu Dragneel himself was before her, stomping like a child and cursing at the vending machine and… giving it what she swore was an evil eye.

He was the leader of their band. He sang some of their songs, but was mostly known for his guitar-playing prowess. That, and that he was always the most energetic. He was easily the face for the band, and Lucy had wondered for a moment if when she _did_ ever met him, if she'd be a little starstruck. She wasn't a huge fan, but she did enjoy their music. Plus, he was about as famous as they got.

Well… maybe she would've been a little in awe, but sitting there watching him take a few kicks at a vending machine sort of tainted her view of him. She didn't hold him in high regard, but he looked so absolutely normal getting something out of a vending machine that it didn't seem like he could be that grinning face from all the posters.

"Oh c'mon man!" Natsu hissed, grabbing the vending machine on either side and rattling it. "Gimmie my food, dammit!" He was getting progressively louder. He stepped back a foot and crossed his arms, glaring down the piece of machinery. "I gave you my damn dollar, so gimmie my chips. I didn't feed you just for fun, you know."

Yup, any ideas she had that Natsu Dragneel was some cool collected rocker were completely shattered. Although, honestly, it was sort of hilarious in its own respect that he was acting like a complete goof at two in the morning in front of a vending machine. Somehow she liked the persona he gave off now even better than if he'd been that smooth musician she'd expected.

But she was seriously hungry, and she also was a little worried he'd start tearing down the entire building if his chips didn't come out. She stepped back behind the wall, grateful he hadn't seen her before she quickly walked around the corner, acting as if she was just some girl on her way to get something to eat and hadn't seen a thing.

He stopped mid-curse, jumping in surprise as she rounded the corner. "Oh, h-hey," he said awkwardly, giving her a little wave as she slowed, her eyes quickly doing an inventory of the vending machine. Ooh, they had quite the selection.

"Hi," she replied, trying to sound casual. A moment ago she would've been trying to sound normal because she was nervous about meeting him, but now? She was trying not to laugh. There was no way she could take him seriously after witnessing him talking to a vending machine. She bit her lip, willing herself to stay serious as she dug around in her pocket, unfolding the five dollar bill she found.

"Oh, hey, I think this thing maybe eats the money," he spoke up, grabbing back her attention. "I just put in for chips and they're kinda just… sitting there." He pointed and she followed with her eyes. Indeed a bag of chips was leaning against the glass, looking as if it were caught in the metal ring behind it. Surely it'd just been a fluke.

"Here, I'll get something and we'll see if it falls," she said, trying not to look directly at him. She was positive if she made eye contact she'd burst into laughter. It was a little neat though, being this close. He looked exactly like he did when she saw him on a commercial or in a music video. He sort of had this energetic air about him, his clothes a little disheveled, and his signature white almost scale-like scarf draped around his neck. She'd never seen a picture of him without it, although she half expected that when he wasn't on stage, he didn't wear it. It was his brand, in a way, but it seemed as if it really was something he wore, not just his signature.

Lucy stepped forward, feeding in the five dollar bill and doing a quick run-over of the items inside. She opted for a bag of cheese chips instead, punching in D3 on the menu and waiting. The ring twirled, releasing her chips and they fell… before smacking against the glass and staying caught between, just like Natsu's. She stared blankly at them for a second.

"Told ya," Natsu snickered from behind her and she shot him a glare over her shoulder. Well, at least she wasn't tempted to giggle at him now.

Maybe the machine was faulty. She made a face back at the keypad before punching in F9, a different bag, this time candy. The little F9 ring rotated and… the bag sat propped up against the glass, not even falling as much as the two other bags of chips. This was a bunch of crap.

"Well that's just silly," Lucy sighed to herself, punching the 'receive change' button on the machine and holding out her hand. She wasn't going to waste her last three dollars on food that never fell. Maybe this meeting would be quick and she'd get back to her hotel to order room service. She glanced over her shoulder again to see Natsu now glaring down the machine as if it were his worst enemy. Although, this meeting was supposed to be her chance to get to meet the band… which included Natsu. And here she was, not even bringing up the gigantic elephant in the room that, y'know, he was the lead for the most popular band in the country.

Not that it really mattered, she guessed. He didn't seem phased that she hadn't recognized him, and maybe now if she mentioned it, it would just make things weird. Plus, he had no idea who she was most likely, so he'd probably assume she was a fan. He didn't seem like the type to gloat over having fans but she didn't want to take the chance. For now, they were strangers who both were dealing with a vending machine that was holding their food hostage.

And it appeared now that it wasn't just food that this thing was keeping for itself. She frowned as the machine buzzed like it was giving her the money back that she'd asked for, but nothing came out. She pressed the button again, only for the same result. This really was a bunch of crap. She had to admit now she didn't blame Natsu for his cursing fit.

"Did it eat your money too?" he asked, shuffling up behind her and peering around at the keypad in front of her.

"Yeah, I think it did," she ground out, looking over at her chips longingly. "I'm starving here," she mumbled.

"Me too!" He sounded as if he were beyond excited to find someone in the same boat he was. "This thing is friggin' evil, I swear!"

Lucy sighed, her energy level not even close to his. "Do you think maybe there's another machine somewhere?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe. But still, we've been wronged by this thing," he hissed. "I'm gonna get my chips if it's the last thing I do!" Wow, he needed to dial it down about a thousand.

Although, she had to admit some of his excitement was a little catchy. "Alright then, do you have a plan?" She didn't want to rain on his parade but their chip receival probability looked pretty bleak at the moment.

"Um… I dunno maybe we shake them free?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her response. She'd watched him try to shake the machine before he even knew she was there and it seemed as if it hadn't worked. But hey, she'd humor him.

"Alright, if you think there's a chance." His entire face lit up like a Christmas tree and he nodded, trotting around to the left side of the machine.

"'Kay I'll take this side, you take that one, and we'll shake it for all it's got!" He looked surprisingly like a puppy who'd come up with a plan. But then again she didn't have a better one.

She swiveled around to the right side, placing her hands on the cool metal. "Alright so toward you on one?"

"Roger that!" he grinned at her from around the side of the machine.

"Okay, ready, set, one!" She pushed and he wrapped his fingers around the side to pull. "Two!" She pulled this time and he pushed, although she was positive his push had been far stronger than hers as the entire vending machine rocked toward her. She was a little hesitant to keep going, visions of 'woman killed by vending machine' headlines flashing across her mind but she bit her tongue and kept at it. "Three!" It rocked toward him. "Four!" It rocked toward her. They continued up until they'd hit number ten and wordlessly they both stopped, the vending machine, which they'd somehow managed to rock nearly a foot off the ground on either side, coming crashing down to stand upright again.

She was positive had she been rocking it with anyone else –aside from Erza perhaps, who seemed rather strong- that she wouldn't have been able to move the thing at all. What was he? Hercules?

"Have they moved?" Natsu asked excitedly, jogging around to the front. His face fell immediately, his eyebrows pinching together in what she took to be frustration.

Lucy peered around the side to find that indeed, their chips hadn't moved in the slightest. She was beginning to think that it really was faulty, and perhaps the glass had been installed too close to where the chips fell from. Maybe it was literally impossible to get something from this machine. Ohwell, at least they'd tried.

"Oh c'mon!" Natsu shouted, pressing his hands against the glass. "That's ridiculous!"

She sighed. "Well, we gave it a good shot, yeah?"

"A good shot?" Natsu repeated, turning to look at her. "Oh, we're not done yet."

She tiredly raised an eyebrow at him. "We're not?" It was really too late to be getting this worked up. Plus, she'd just exerted what little energy she had left after dealing with Ichiya and his crew, rocking a vending machine. She pinched the bridge of her nose; she would've never guessed she'd ever say that line in her life.

Natsu shook his head, a twinkle in his eye as he turned all the way around, putting a hand on either one of her shoulders. "Nope, we're getting that damn food and we're getting it now."

In an instant her rather groggy thoughts cleared, her spine shooting up straight and her eyes wide as she stared at him. She hadn't been starstruck before, but now… Well let's just say it wasn't in her plans to have _the_ Natsu Dragneel giving her a pep talk with his hands on her shoulders, his face less than a couple feet away. She had no idea why suddenly she was so nervous. Maybe it was that he'd actually touched her, or maybe it was because he'd done it so quickly. She didn't know, all she knew was that now… her heart was pounding and the nerves she thought she would have when she met him were suddenly plaguing her.

She knew she was probably awkwardly quiet and she sure hoped that her shock and confusion weren't showing on her face. Thankfully, he wasn't the type to pick up on such things and instead he gave her a nod, apparently thinking his "motivational" words had gotten through to her.

He let her go, a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding escaping from her lips as he turned back to the machine. The nerves subsided with the loss of his hands on her shoulders –which had, now that she thought about it, been rather uncomfortably warm- but her heartbeat just as elevated as ever. She put a hand to her chest, quickly re-focusing her thoughts on the current situation as he carefully placed his fist against the glass, eyeing it as if he were measuring something.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a little worried by the grin on his face.

"You might wanna step back."

"What? Why?"

His eyes flicked to her. "I don't wantcha hurt by the glass."

"The glass…," she repeated. "Wait, are you gonna break it?!" she nearly screeched. "With your fist?!"

He grinned. "Yup, so ya might wanna step back."

"You're crazy! You're gonna hurt yourself. Really, it's not worth it," she said, worry lacing through her tone. Despite her words she found herself heeding his warning and backing back toward the hallway. What the hell was he thinking? That glass was probably a half inch thick. Hell, maybe it was a thick plastic and not even glass. That'd be even harder to break. What kind of headstrong idiot would think he could break it?

In a blur he pulled back his fist, and with a loud bang, he hurled it forward, punching the vending machine with what she assumed was all he had. Almost simultaneously a deafening crash hit the air, Lucy flinching and brining her hands up to defend her face reflexively. She saw just enough through her fingers to realize that somehow he'd actually succeeded, the glass shattering underneath the pressure and flying in every which way under the impact. She closed her eyes, squeaking in surprise as she felt a few small specks of debris hit her.

There was the sound of clinking glass as it all fell to the floor, a few delayed pieces falling afterwards with faint tinkling noises. She waited a couple moments before opening her eyes, peering out between her fingers to find Natsu, surrounded by a pile of shattered glass, some even on his shoulders and in his hair, his bag of chips in his hand, and a triumphant grin on his face.

He popped the bag open, digging in without hesitation and happily munching on the contents. "Hey, it worked!" he said, his mouth full.

She stared at him, flabbergasted as her arms fell to her sides. He had to be freaking kidding. He'd just broke the glass as if it were nothing… Well, maybe he really was strong and she hadn't been imagining it when they'd been rocking the machine. Maybe he was one of those workout buffs or something. Or even more probable was that he really had hurt himself, and wasn't showing it; she could see his knuckles were already red enough that she wasn't sure if they were bleeding or not.

She opened her mouth, ready to either question his sanity or ask if she'd really seen what she'd just seen, but quickly closed it. She had a feeling that she was better off not questioning it. He'd broken the glass… no biggie. She took a deep breath and silently wondered if maybe it was the building that made people seem weird as she stepped forward around the glass carefully, plucking her bag of chips and also the bag of candy out of the machine.

Well, at least she wouldn't be starving to death for long.

"Hey," Natsu said around the food in his mouth. She looked back to him and he tossed the now-empty bag in his hand over his shoulder. "I don't know about you but I say we take whatever the hell we want." A mischievous grin took over his face. "I mean, it clearly scammed us and I'm pretty sure it's evil so I think we deserve it."

She looked back to the machine, chunks of jagged glass protruding from the frame. It probably already got what it deserved… Although he wasn't wrong. It'd taken her five, anyway, so she was entitled to three more things at a buck a piece. She shrugged. "I can't argue with you."

"Alright!" He was clearly beyond thrilled that she'd agreed and didn't pull some goodie-two-shoes crap on him. He was nearly a blur as he plucked bags and bars of candy off of the shelves, taking at least one of each until he had a pile of snacks in his arms and a fat and happy grin on his face. Lucy took her own fair share of food, although definitely not as much loot as Natsu had gotten.

They both gave one another a nod and she couldn't help the smile on her face as they both walked back out into the hallway. He seemed surprised when they both turned to the left and she once again realized that he had no idea who she was. _She_ knew he'd be going in the same direction since he was probably headed to where Erza was, but for all he knew, she was just someone who worked there or something. She still decided against bringing up the fact that hey, he was famous, and hey, she was from the same agency he used to be a part of. It just seemed like it would ruin the moment now.

She opened one of her bags, her stomach growling again, although not loud enough for him to hear, thankfully. "Hey," she said, taking a chip and nibbling on the end. "You do know you just completely destroyed BP's property, right?"

Natsu shrugged, a bag from the top of his pile falling on the ground. He stared at it, Lucy almost able to hear the battle inside his head on whether or not to pick it up. He decided to leave it behind and she was positive whoever found it would be confused. "Yeah, I know."

She stared at him, still nibbling on the chip. "So… you know you're gonna have to pay for that, right?"

"Yup," he sighed. After a moment he seemed to sense she was a little confused and clarified. "It happens a lot. Don't worry about it."

She blinked. Well, it wasn't surprising that he had enough money that he could throw it around like that, even just for a bag of chips in the end, and he _did_ sort of seem like the type that destroyed stuff accidentally, even if this time it'd been on purpose. He seemed completely unfazed by it though, and she figured perhaps maybe he really _did_ break a lot of things.

"If you say so," she said quietly. "Oh, but thanks though. I really was hungry."

He gave her a grin that was surprisingly childish and she felt her heart thump wildly a few times again, her eyes quickly averting to the hallway in front of them. "No prob! If it's getting food you need, I'm your man!" He laughed at his own joke and she cracked a smile. "But hey, where're you going?"

She looked back to him. "Oh, I'm going to… "a door with a plaque that says 'Ichiya Kotobuki'," she quoted from what she'd heard from Erza.

Natsu's jaw nearly hit the floor. "Hey, no way! I'm going there too!"

She nodded, once again not surprised. She had no idea when it would come out that she'd come there to meet him, but by the look on his face it didn't seem as if that thought had even crossed his mind. By the look in his eyes… it seemed as if he thought it was just the most amazing coincidence in the world. "Yup," she said, once again debating what she should say. "I came here with Erza." She still had no idea if he'd even heard of her, so saying, "yeah, I'm Lucy from Scarlet and I came here to meet you" might sound a little sketchy. Anyone could say that and not be telling the truth. She had no idea how crazy his fans were but from what she'd heard, some of the more obsessed ones pulled some pretty elaborate stunts just to meet their idols.

But then again Natsu seemed as if he'd trust anyone he met, even if they were offering candy and in an unmarked van, so she really doubted he'd question it… But still, it'd probably be easier just to have Erza introduce them.

"Hey, it's this one," Natsu called from behind her. She whirled around. When had he stopped? It was a little embarrassing but she guessed she'd been so engrossed in her thoughts that she'd missed her stop. She hadn't been looking at the plaques on the doors, after all. She walked briskly back to him, muttering a, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I totally got lost the first time I came here and wandered around for like an hour." She hadn't exactly gotten lost but he did make her feel a little better. And she didn't doubt at all that he could've gotten lost for that long. "Oh, but would you mind opening the door? I don't have a hand." He gave a sheepish grin and she nodded her compliance. He'd taken so much from the vending machine that he literally couldn't open the door in front of him. She turned the knob, shoving it open and without hesitation, Natsu marched through.

He was immediately met with an annoyed, "Oh what did you do this time?"

Lucy followed him in, closing the door quietly behind her as she quickly made sense of the room. It looked just like every plush office she'd seen on TV. Highly adverse to the horrible decoration outside in the hallway, Ichiya's office looked impeccable. He sat behind a large mahogany desk, Erza looking over her shoulder from a chair in front of it, papers strewn out all across its surface. The Trimen were standing behind Ichiya, looking rather proper as they watched Natsu and Lucy enter.

And then, around the room and looking rather bored, were the remaining members of 'The Slayers'. Amongst the dark carpet and leather chairs Lucy spotted them all. Gray Fullbuster seemed to be the one who'd sounded so irritated when Natsu walked in, the other three: Gajeel Redfox, Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney looking almost so bored they might fall asleep at any moment.

Natsu happily marched over to Erza, crowing loudly about what awesome stuff he got from the vending machine. Erza looked a tad confused, her eyebrows pinching as she looked over at Lucy for clarification. Lucy shrugged, shaking her head. There was no way she could explain what had just happened that it wouldn't sound absolutely insane.

"So I see you've met Lucy," Erza said, turning her attention back to Natsu. Oh good, she was going to introduce them. Maybe _he_ seemed not to care who on earth had just helped him rob a vending machine, but it made Lucy feel better to know that they were going to finally be introduced.

Well, until he reacted.

Natsu's entire body stilled, his arms seemingly losing all the muscle in them as the pile of bags he was carrying went plopping onto the floor with a few crunches from the chips inside. "I- You- She- It's-" he stuttered. Lucy didn't know him very well, but she had to admit he didn't seem like the type to normally stutter over his words. "You mean _she's_ Lucy?!"

"Oh boy, here we go," she heard Gray mumble under his breath, rolling his eyes.

What… What had she done? She looked around the room to meet everyone's gaze in hopes of getting some answers, but she came up empty. Ichiya and the Trimens looked just as surprised as she felt and the other band members were all looking just as exasperated as Gray. Erza on the other hand had pinched the bridge of her nose, nodding once.

"Oh you've _got_ to be _kidding_ me!" Natsu screeched, throwing his arms up into the air.

If Lucy thought she'd been confused before, she sure was now. What the hell was he talking about? What was the big deal? Had she done something to him? Natsu smacked a hand to his forehead and Lucy did another sweep of the room, hoping for answers. "E-Eh?"

* * *

 _~You're so outrageous~_

* * *

 **So there it was! I hope it was enjoyable! A super silly kind of stupid way to meet, but then again Natsu always has a unique way of doing things. XD**

 **Lucy'll meet the rest of the band next chapter and also find out why Natsu's so upset. Lucy actually won't make her debut for several chapters, however it'll all be gearing up to it so that should be fun in and of itself as well. :D**

 **Also that little thing in italics afterwards will be a new norm. All chapters will have one at the end and/or beginning, and they'll all lead into something bigger, which won't happen for quite a while, but will definitely be fun when we get there. :D**

 **Anyway, oh my gosh thank you SO much for the amazing reviews last chapter! An AU like this is really new to me so having such lovely reviews (axlorg89's, Luchiru's, and a guest review were just perfection) really is so exciting. I'd love to continue hearing what you all think of anything that happens in this story! :D**

 **~Foxtail-chan**


End file.
